Yo Mama's So Stupid!
by Seria KE
Summary: There are so many things that a girl can do with her life as a teenager. She can go to the mall to hang with her friends, go to the beach, fawn over boys, have girlie sleepovers, things I wish I could have done." Maybe she still can... with his help.
1. Train Wreck

There are so many things that a girl can do with her life as a teenager. She can go to the mall to hang with her friends, go to the beach, fawn over boys, have girlie sleepovers, things I wish I could have done. But as fate would have it my life was just one big train wreck.

My mother died when my little sister was born so it was just my dad, Olive, and I. My dad was devastated after her death and I stopped talking to humans, the only organism capable of getting my attention was my dog, Iroh (What? I liked that show). Iroh was my best friend and he would never leave my side, being a six year old girl I was very unconvincing when I wanted to go to a dogs allowed restaurant.

Olive, my little sister was the happiest little girl I had ever seen, until the day she started asking where mom was. The other kids at school had moms and she didn't, why? Well when we told her, my adorable little five year old sister was thrust into a depression. Being five years old the doctors couldn't prescribe anything so she was a loner. She never made any friends and never talked. She refused to let my father worry about her so she would always end up crawling into my bed with me. We purchased a second Siberian husky for Olive, that she eventually named, Opsie- daisy.

Olive did eventually overcome her depression and life moved on. We were happy and all was normal, until my fifteenth birthday. I had finally made new friends, they were great, that's what I thought. Here and there I noticed a few things like they would smoke, or they did drugs but that didn't bother me much. For my birthday my friends threw me a huge party, half of the school attended. I was having a wonderful time, it was way past my curfew but I didn't care, I thought I deserved a long night out.

By 2 am people were starting to slow down, but only a few people left. One of my friends had offered me some punch; of course I took it thinking that he was a trustworthy guy. Well the next morning I woke up sore all over and lying completely naked in a bed.

My dad had picked me up at first extremely pissed that I hadn't called but after I told him what happened he sat with me in our living room rocking me to sleep. You may think 'oh that's terrible. She must have been traumatized' but that's not the end of how my life got completely screwed up.

About a month after my fifteenth birthday I was sitting in a doctor's office twiddling my thumbs while my dad paced the floor. The doctor walked in and frowned when he looked at me.

"Seattle… you're pregnant."


	2. Sparticaus

I looked out my window as the tall trees and mossy rocks were being passed by. Little rain droplets were falling on my window and I watched as they ran down the glass.

"Sissy! Sparty won't let go of my hair!" I turned around and saw Olive's long brunette hair enclosed in Spartacus's tiny baby hand. I reached back and gently opened his hand and gave him a toy to play with rather than Olive's hair.

After Sparty was born my dad decided that it would be good for all of us to get away from where all of that drama had taken place. So we packed up mom's ashes and the rest of our junk and headed to my parents favorite place in the world, Seattle, well actually we couldn't afford a home there so we settled for Forks which was right on the tip of Washington. Forks is a tiny town made up of a population of 3,120. Coming from Florida that seemed like nothing, that was about how many kids were in my high school. Speaking of my high school, that place was a big contributor to our reason to move. Being a pregnant freshman didn't exactly make your social status rise, so I was at the bottom of the food chain; right there with the World of Warcraft nerds.

Anyway, starting anew was going to be great, and they say that small town people are nice. I saw my dad smile in the corner of my eye and turned down the beautiful sound of John Mayer that was emitting from our speakers.

"What?"

"Nothing honey…"

"What is it?"

"Well I was just thinking about how we are going to live in the same state that you were con…"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Well you asked." He smiled even more. My dad was probably the best daddy in the entire world! He lost his wife, had to take care of two little girls alone, helped one though depression helped another though a pregnancy and birth and he's still as happy as ever and acts like he's still our best friend. I wanted a husband just like him someday, a good dad. Which was what Sparty would need, and he just didn't have that.

"We're here!" Dad yelled as we pulled into a steep drive way. The house was in the middle of nowhere but I guess that was a good thing. The long drive way led up to a beautiful home, three car garage, beautiful landscape, brick front, large entry way, and a huge yard. It was not something you'd expect of a tiny town like Forks.

Olive proceeded to leap out of dad's Nissan Murano and run through the front door as excited as I had ever seen her. I smirked as I lifted my six month old Sparty out of his car seat. He smiled and his hands were grabbing everywhere trying to get a hold of anything he could play with. My dad smiled and grabbed all of Spartacus's things before we walked into the house.

When I stepped through that door I think I grew to love my dad even more. The entry way was gorgeous, the chandelier that hung over my head was very old fashioned. The more I saw of the house the more I began to think my dad had decorated it just for me. Each room was themed after a different country, for example the family room was Italy and the Kitchen was of course France. The living room was furnished to look like Germany, and the stairs were a sort of Victorian style.

"Dad that whole 'we couldn't afford a house in Seattle' was bull shit right?" He popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Yup! You do remember that I am an Anesthesiologist." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah my dad gets paid to knock people out." I teased. He always tried to stress that his job was a really hard one… but the sound of the job was just not that scary or exciting. I think he would be better as a sergeant, but whatever.

"Sissy, come look at our rooms!" Olive shouted down the stairs. My dad looked absolutely cheeky when I looked at him. I brushed that off and walked up the Victorian styled stairs to my supposed room. When I walked in I almost cried. The whole room was fashioned to be like old era Japan. Each wall had different Kanji (Japanese writing) and designs on them being all white, red and black. The closet door was a rice paper screen door and the curtains were an off white to make them look worn. There was only one problem with the room, there was no bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Did my bed just not get in?" I said with a smirk.

"Your welcome, and if you pull of that handle that's on the wall you'll see." I walked to the handle and sure enough when I pulled on it a bed appeared. I had a pull out bed, and I was giddy about it. My dad had put so much effort into my room. He even took the time to get a kneeling table and a Japanese tea set. I had tears rolling down my cheeks at that point.

"One more surprise about this room." I nodded and followed him to the closet. I began to wonder what was so great about a closet. But when he opened the door I knew. It was a nursery for Sparty, and it was no where near closet sized. I wrapped my free arm around my dad and cried in his arms. To ruin our moment Sparty began to cry and squirm in my arms.

"I think he feels left out." My dad said with a smile.

"No actually I think he's hungry."

"That too." I smiled and walked with my dad to the new kitchen. My nine year old little sister was busy making herself a sandwich when we walked in.

"Already hungry are we?" She grinned as she laid a tomato on the bread.

"Sparty's hungry too." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. I put it in the microwave for about a minuet and checked to see if it was warm enough while Olive held Sparty.

"Seattle can I feed him?" Olive asked as I was about to take my baby.

"Sure… but I need you to sit on the couch." She smiled and nodded while I picked up the little six month old and put him back in her arms when she was situated on the couch. I handed her the bottle and watched my little sister interact with her nephew.

You'll always see those silly shows on TV about teenage mothers who hate being moms and see the child as a burden, I'm nothing like them. When I had found out I was pregnant I had viewed it as a curse, or a punishment for something I must have done but when Sparty was born he was like my little beacon of hope. My dad, Olive and I were already really close but he brought us even closer. I love Sparty and no one could ever take that feeling away from me.

"Seattle can you come into my office?" My dad called.

"Dad stop trying to sound official." I answered with a smirk as I walked into the large oak floored room. My dad was sitting at his desk with his glasses sitting at the crook of his nose, he looked up at me, as I walked in, with a giddy smile that eliminated any seriousness I had felt from him before.

"So on Monday you'll be starting at a new school, Forks High School. I'm sure you'll love it there. I've already set up a day care system for Spartacus so you wont have to worry about him while your at school." I smiled and sat down in the chair that as situated in front of his desk.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" I said in all seriousness.

"Good, I hope that you can make even more friends that what you had before." I nodded my head and left the room when I heard Sparty crying. I truly was excited for the new school experience, it showed an opportunity for starting over as a teenager. I looked down at the little baby in my arms, yes I was ready to start over.


End file.
